mlp_faction_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yrog Vultog
Basic Information Yrog is a male heavy-built earth pony who rather goes by the name of "Yrr". He has a sense of power and is well-traveled, often doing what is told, but also has a slight sense of anarchy built into himself. Description Yrog has a deep green coat, as well as a grey-ish black mane and tail. He often has battlemarks around his eyes and neck. He has a mishaped tooth coming from his mouth, making him look somewhat as an orc-like creature. Yrog is always up for adventure and carries his trusty battleaxe with him at all times, as well as a small saddlebag with basic surival supplies. Under his saddlebag, he has carved something into his skin: : "Hi dir fah zey tol sul, Zu'u fund lost drehlaan rinis fah hi" Roughly translated as : "You died for me that day, I would have done the same for you" He rarely takes off his saddlebag due to those carvings Personality As the strong Earth pony he is, Yrog is well-traveled and knows a lot about the world, often keeping track of rumours and when idling trying to understand more of what is going on around closeby. He is often more informed about activity in the neighbourhood than in general, but tries to limit this difference by using his trusty falcon for updates as he sends it around carrying letters to old friends and update posts. Yrr often looks tough, but does not seem to mind to be gentle to others. He secretly cannot stand creatures that cry and will do almost anything to stop them from crying. He tends to be ruthless at times and does never fear any kind of dare, often seeming couragous or very stupid. He likes to make bets to others and joke about others' strength. Background Yrog Vultog grew up in a small camp of barbarians, often punished by his family for fun, he left this encampment when he was just a small colt, taking a battleaxe with him he could barely carry. This battleaxe is still within his possession, having practised with it a lot, even when he could barely carry it due to its weight. Later when he was bigger, he met a lone wolf in a forest, it was badly wounded and near death. Yrog took the oppertunity to take care of this wolf, hoping that it would help him later on in his adventures. Indeed that happened, the wolf was grateful for Yrog's rescue and became a trustworthy companion to him. They traveled far and wide, hunting and exploring, often tracking down missing people or bandit encampments. Yrog kept refusing any kind of payment in bits, diamonds or valuable items, claiming that ''''the adventure is its own payment' ''and only accepted shelter for a forthnight at most. Often that was turned down, as many did not allow a wolf to be in their tavern or inn, enraging Yrog. Yrog did have a lot of gambling and drinking events in the inns he was allowed in, often causing more trouble than he intended to, only adding up to his skills of martial arts as well as gambling and drinking skills. One of his biggest adventures were him and his wolf wandering into a cave, stumbling across a dragon. This was the day Yrog lost his trusty companion. He only has a dragon claw to remind himself of that day, often having it stuffed away somewhere in his saddlebag. Skills He is a self-trained expert in melee weaponry and knows some about tactics. He often required those skills in his adventures. Yrog has a lot of experience in gambling, knowing how to hold a pokerface even though he has a bad hand or bad luck. As of recently he had joined Aaron Steele's airship crew, taking a training role in a trainer rank as well as informant, due to his knowledge of neighbouring activity. Trivia *He always refers to himself as Yrr *He likes to be either in the midst of battle or leading the group by shouting commands *He always seems to be around, even without him being around Category:Characters